Dukes in Danger
by Arikae
Summary: This is my version of the episode Dukes in Danger. Bo didn't reach the General Lee in time.


**Dukes in Danger**

**Author's note: This is my version of the episode Dukes in Danger. In this story, Bo doesn't get to the General Lee before Leeman shoots. You won't quite get this story if you don't watch the episode.**

_**Italics is dialogue straight from the episode or CB talk.**_

_**Warning: Un-betaed, apologies for the grammatical errors.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**_

Luke saw their opportunity to escape when Boss Hogg and Rosco were busy arguing about what to do with Flash, distracting Leeman. Bo was sitting closest to the door, so he had the best chance of getting away. He gave Bo a subtle nudge to the hand to tell him to run. Bo wasted no time in bolting out the door.

"_Hammer, watch them!" _Leeman yelled as Luke tried to buy Bo some time by kicking a chair in the way of Leeman but it did little good. Luke got up, hoping to get a look out the window to see if Bo got away but Hammer had the gun on him.

"_Take a deep breath, plowboy, and you're gone."_ Hammer threatened. Luke had no choice. Any move he made would lead to shooting and the last thing he wanted was for Jesse or Daisy to get hurt. His head swung to the window when a shot rang out. Dispite Hammer's warning Luke looked out the window. His heart almost stopped beating at the sight of Bo on the ground, next to the General Lee, clutching his right shoulder.

"Bo!" He headed for the door but was halted.

"One more step and your other cousin gets it." Hammer warned again.

Outside, Bo couldn't think. The pain in his shoulder was like someone was sticking a hot poker stick in it. Someone was yelling at him, but he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything besides the pain. Bo rolled onto his back and tried to block out the burning in his shoulder. He managed to focus on the man standing above him.

"Get up, rube!" Leeman was trying to pull Bo up but Bo wasn't any help. The agony coming from his shoulder was sapping his strength. It was all he could do to not pass out.

Luke turned to Hammer, "Look, you don't let me go out there to help my cousin, your friend ain't comin' back in. Bo's been shot," Luke tried to ignore the gasp that came from Daisy. "and Leeman can't hold a gun and drag my couisn in here at the same time!"

Hammer looked at Luke suspiciously. He couldn't see what was happening outside. Moving closer to the window, he gestured for Luke to move aside so he could take a look. An evil smile spread across his face when he saw his partner had, indeed, shot the blonde boy. Luke wanted to wipe that smile off his face, but his main priority right now was getting to Bo. Hammer nodded, "Okay, you go out there, but you try anything and pretty little Daisy here gets it." He called out to his partner, "Leeman, I'm sending out the plowboy to help ya!"

Leeman heard the call and turned to the front door of the house. Luke came out with his hands in the air. "I just want to help my cousin." He told Leeman when the gun was turned towards him. He saw that Leeman managed to get Bo to sit up against the General Lee.

"Get him in the house and don't try anything stupid. I have no qualms in putting him out of his misery."

Luke glared at him. "Do I look like I'm in any position to try anything?" He knelt down beside Bo who was barely conscious, still feebly clutching his shoulder. He grimaced at all the blood. "It's gonna be okay, Bo." Luke told him as he turned Bo's face to look at him. Bo's skin felt cold and clammy. He wasn't even focusing on Luke.

"Move it, plowboy!" Leeman said impatiently, "You can do what you need to do inside the house!"

Luke clenched his jaw to stop himself from saying something he'd regret. "Come on, Bo." He brought Bo's left arm over his shoulder. Grunting, he managed to get Bo onto his feet and they slowly, and painfully, walked towards the house with Leeman following behind. Jesse opened the door for them. Luke tried to ignore everyone's faces. They were all in shock at what had just happened, but Luke couldn't provide any comfort to them when Bo was the one who needed his help. Once they were all inside, Leeman slammed the door shut.

"_Now, listen up! You people are starting to get me ticked off. I want you to hear this, and I want you to hear it real good. The next time any of you tries to bust out of here, we're not gonna chase you. We're just gonna shoot your dear little cousin Daisy here. Bang, bang, and she's gone. You understand that?" _

"Rosco, Jesse," Luke grunted as he glared at Leeman, "Clear the lounge room. I need to lay Bo on the carpet. Rosco and Jesse quickly started moving the lounge, coffee table and arm chair to the side of the room. Luke laid Bo on his left side in the middle of the lounge room, facing the kitchen. The couch would have been more comfortable but he needed a more firm place to put Bo, in order to stop the bleeding. Jesse knelt beside Bo's head and slipped a pillow under it. Luke turned back to the convicts. _"Why don't you just take our clothes and the car and clear out of here?" _Bo needed to be at the hospital, not laying here bleeding.

"_You'd like that, wouldn't you, plowboy? Well, you are not running things here, I am and we're gonna lay low right here for a long time. Now you get over there and get that chow ready." _He ordered Daisy.

Luke gave him one last angry stare before turning back to his cousin who was looking paler and paler by the second. Luke tore open Bo's shirt to reveal the ugly bullet wound. He was relieved that the bullet had gone straight through. It meant Luke didn't have to go digging through the wound to find the bullet. The only problem was he didn't know how much damage the bullet did as it tore through Bo's shoulder.

Daisy, with the permission of the convicts, got out the first aid kit. She handed the kit to Luke. "How is he?" She asked, choking on her tears.

"Not good, Daisy. I need to stop the bleeding. He's losing too much blood." Luke replied.

"Get back over here and get cookin'!" Leeman bellowed at her causing her to jump.

Jesse nodded to her, "Better do as he says. Luke will take care of Bo." Daisy did as she was told.

Boss Hogg had been ordered by Leeman to go into Bo and Luke's room. Luke had only caught a part of the conversation. Boss was trying to convince Leeman to let him go before Leeman ushered him into their room. Luke didn't care about what was going on in there. He needed to tend to Bo. Luke tore off the rest of Bo's shirt. "Daisy, pass me the bottle of moonshine Uncle Jesse keeps in the cabinet." Daisy looked at Hammer, getting his permission before grabbing the bottle and handing it to Luke. "This is gonna hurt, Bo." Luke warned. Bo opened his eyes and looked up at his cousin. "Just do it." He said through his teeth, before closing his eyes again. "Hold down his legs, Uncle Jesse. He's gonna fight ya!" Jesse nodded and sat on his nephews legs. "Rosco, get over here and keep his arm from moving. Just hold it to his side." Luke order. Rosco jumped but did as he was told. As much as these boys were trouble makers, he never wanted to see them hurt. Not like this. "Y'all ready?" Jesse and Rosco nodded. Luke poured the shine on the wound. The scream that came from Bo was terrifying, causing everyone in the house to shake from the sheer volume. Jesse and Rosco couldn't believe the fight Bo was putting up. He shouldn't even have enough energry to move let alone fight them. Luke grabbed two gauzes and put pressure on the wounds to stench the bleeding. Bo finally lost his energy. Everyone let out a breath of relief, including Leeman and Boss, who had just come out of their room. Luke continued his administering. "Keep pressure here." Luke ordered Jesse to take over putting pressure on the front while Luke taped the back gauze in place. "Okay, let's lay him on his back." As gently as they could, the three of them rolled the boy onto his back. Luke took the pillow out from under Bo's head and gently lowered it to the ground. Luke put his whole body weight onto the exit wound to keep pressure on it, causing Bo to groan against the pain. "Sorry, Bo, but I need to stop the bleeding." After about 15 minutes, he peeled off the gauze. "I think the bleeding is slowing down. Means it probably didn't hit anything vital. Bo," Luke waited for Bo to open his eyes. He didn't like the way Bo's breathing was laboured and prayed it was because of the pain and not due to any damage to his lungs. Luke gave a small smile when Bo looked at him. "I'm gonna pour the shine again." Bo wanted to shake his head. He didn't want to feel that pain again. "I know it hurts but I don't know how long it'll be before we can get you to the hospital and we can't risk it getting infected."

Luke waited until Bo finally concede, " 'kay." was all Bo could get out. Jesse and Rosco got back into their positions, but it wasn't needed. Whatever fight Bo had left in him was already used up. Bo clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight before he lost the fight with consciousness and passed out completely. Luke finished off taping the gauze to Bo's shoulder before sitting him up and wrapping a bandage around Bo's shoulder to keep the pressure there. He also fashioned a sling out of what was left of Bo's shirt to keep his right arm immobilised.

Luke let himself relax when he finally finished. He had been keeping his mind on the job but now that it was done, he felt himself trembling from all the tension in his muscles. "Daisy, grab some apple juice for Luke." Jesse said as he helped Luke up and sat him on the arm chair he had moved to the corner. Luke tried to struggle but Jesse had a firm hold on him.

"No, I need to stay with Bo." Luke begged.

"Bo's fine for now. There's nothing more you can do for him, but get your strength back up." Daisy handed Luke the juice.

"Uncle Jesse's right, Luke. It won't do Bo any good if you wear yourself out. You can still watch Bo from here." Daisy went back to setting up the table for dinner. The juice did help and Luke started feeling his strength come back. He sat there watching for any signs that Bo was waking up again.

As the family was watching over Bo and Hammer was watching over the hostages, Leeman went outside and took all the keys from the cars, cut the phone lines and knocked out all the CBs. They got changed out of the jumpsuits and into Bo and Luke's clothes. Everyone was sitting in the lounge room while Daisy was still making dinner. Luke sat there watching Bo, but he was also trying to come up with a plan to get them all out of this mess. _"If we can get to the barn, bows and arrows are out there."_ He whispered to his uncle.

"_I got an old shotgun out there too, but it's too dangerous." _Jesse mumbled back.

"_We gotta try something. _Bo needs a hospital."

"_Hey, button it up, you two." _Leeman ordered, _"You remember, plowboy, one of you tries to bust out of here again, the girl gets it. _You wouldn't want her to end up like this hayseed here." He nudged at Bo with his feet, who was still unconscious. Luke wanted slam this man through the wall but he stopped himself when he heard a car coming up towards their house.

"_There's a truck coming this way." _Hammer announce. They had to think quick. Anyone who saw Bo would know something was up and they sure as heck didn't want any more people in this house. "All of you, get this room back the way it was and get that boy on the couch. Now!" Leeman demanded. He turned to Daisy, "Go get a blanket to cover him up with." He turned back to the men, busy with getting the furniture back into place, "Make sure no one can see the blood stain on that carpet, ya hear?" They tried to be as gentle as they could with Bo, but Bo woke up in pain as his shoulder flared up from the movement. He groaned and opened his eyes. "You make sure he keeps his mouth shut." Leeman threatened.

"Bo, you have to keep quiet. Cooter's here and he could get hurt if you make a noise. Okay?" Luke told him as he put a gentle hand on his cheeks. "Just close your eyes." Bo didn't understand much of that sentence but the did understand 'quiet' and 'close your eyes.' Luke was relieved when Bo did as he was told.

"Get over here, plow boy." Leeman called as he hid in the pantry while Hammer stayed out of sight in the lounge room. Luke sat down at the table with the rest of them and started eating. His heart was pounding as he heard Cooter call out from outside.

"_All right, you got a little company coming. Better put on another plate." _Cooter walked into the house. _"That smells good."_

"_Hey, Cooter, how're you doing?" _Luke greeted casually, as if it was normal to be sitting at the dinner table with Boss and Rosco.

"_I see y'all got company."_

"_Yeah, uh, J.D and Rosco just happened by." _Jesse stumbled while Boss and Rosco just smiled in agreement.

"_Y'all just sitting down to dinner, huh?" _Why Cooter didn't clue in on the fact that there must be something wrong if the Dukes are having dinner with a Hogg and a Coltrane is beyond anyone's guess.

"_Yeah, just this minute." _Luke laughed as he reached into his pocket and took out a pencil.

"_Crawfish gumbo. That is my favourite." _Cooter was eyeing the delicious food.

"_It's mine, too."_ Rosco agreed.

"_And mine." _Boss added. _"mmmmm." _Which was probably true, seeing as how Boss Hogg loves anything he can put in his mouth.

"_I've been so busy, I didn't have a chance to get no dinner." _Cooter said.

"_You're just working your fingers to the bone, ain't you, Cooter." _Luke said as he grabbed a napkin and wrote 'HELP' on it, under the table.

"_Probably be too late for supper, time I get home." _Cooter was still trying to hint at staying for dinner when he finally noticed something was wrong. "Say, where's Bo?" He looked around over to the lounge room and spotted him laying on the couch. He looked like he was sleeping, but seemed a little pale. "He ain't lookin' too good over there."

Jesse quickly jumped in, "He's feelin' a little run down. Has a fever, but the Doc said he only needs some rest. You better hurry on home, Cooter."

"_I want some of these here biscuits."_ Boss Hogg was enjoying this too much considering there was a convict with a gun in the pantry just behind him.

Daisy came over and put a bowl down in front of Luke and took the napkin off him, so casually, like she did this everyday. _"Cooter, you're just an angel and I want to thank you so much for bringing my Jeep out to me." _Daisy said as she put one hand on Cooter's shoulder and the other hand slipping the napkin into Cooter's pocket.

"_Oh Daisy, any old time..." _

Daisy kissed him on the lips, _"Thank you. Bye." _She said to a very woosey Cooter as she led him out the door.

"_Adios, Cooter."_ Luke waved.

"_Bye, Cooter."_ Jesse seconded.

"_That's right, bye now." _They all called out.

"You tell Bo, I hope he feels better soon." Cooter called back through the door Daisy had already closed. He didn't even notice that Daisy had slipped him a note because of the kiss!

Once the door was closed Luke got straight back up and went over to his cousin while Leeman and Hammer came back out giving Boss hell for trying to eat all the food. Luke sat on the edge of the couch and placed a hand on Bo face. Bo opened his eyes. "Can I wake up now?" Bo asked his cousin.

"Yeah, you did real good, Bo." Luke answered. "We should get some water into you. Daisy, can you bring over a glass of water?"

"Sure, Luke." Daisy answered as she looked annoyingly over at the antics displayed by Boss and Rosco. They were arguing over food in front of a man with a gun. She sometimes wondered if Boss thought with his head or his stomach.

Luke lifted Bo up and slipped himself behind his cousin, so that he could sit up and drink. Jesse was the one who came over with the glass of water. He held it to Bo's mouth, who took a couple of sips before pulling away. "Have a little bit more, Bo." Jesse pleaded. Bo took two more sips before Jesse took the cup away. Bo couldn't take any more otherwise it would come back up.

"We really need to get out to the barn." Luke urged his uncle. Jesse nodded. Bo needed help and he wasn't going to get it if they didn't find a way out of here. Jesse looked back at the racket caused by Boss and Rosco. He realised that they got their chance when Hammer came into the house saying the barn was a good place to keep them all for the night. Luke wanted to celebrate at this new turn of event, but he knew he had to put on an act. _"Wait a minute, you can't to do that, it's too cold out there." _

"_Yeah, there's nothing to sleep on in the barn." _Jesse played along.

"_You can't do that to us. Can't throw us out of our own house." _Daisy complained as she washed the dishes.

"_I can do anything I want." _Leeman said.

"_He..he's got a point." _Rosco said stupidly.

"_It's a good idea, Hammer. We can use the peace and quiet around here."_

"_We can take turns guarding them."_

"_Say listen, my dear sir." _Boss Hogg was trying to get himself out of this situation with his usual flare, by trying to sound important and confident. "_You know, I am County Commissioner and like I've been trying to tell you, my being incarcerated here is all a very ghastly mistake. Now, if you let me go, I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll give you a very healthy cut of my speed-trap money."_

"_Listen, I'll let you play with my radar gun." _Only Rosco would think that was a good deal.

"_Would you please?" _Boss Hogg tried to shut the numb-skull up.

"_I'll tell you what, chubby." _Boss nodded, listening closely, thinking he might have bought his freedom. _"You're talking real money. Cash. I'll listen."_

"_Oh!" _Boss was finally getting somewhere, or so he thought.

"_Listen, he's got cash." _Rosco offered, _"He's got more than you could spend, or I could spend, or even Flash could spend."_

"_So I do." _Boss agreed.

"_Where?" _Hammer liked the sound of all that money.

"_It's right around here in his fat.."_ Rosco went to rub Boss's tummy.

"_Rosco!"_ Boss had wanted them to let him go get the money, not have to hand it over right then and there. There was no point otherwise. He'd still be trapped here with the Dukes and this pea-brain of a sheriff.

"_I didn't say tummy." _Rosco immediately knew he made a mistake once the word was out.

"_Ooooohhh!" _Boss cried, knowing he had lost his money.

"_Well, well, well." _Leeman said as he rubbed Boss's stomach. _"So this ain't all belly."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." _Boss was still trying to save it. _"No, no, no, no ,no!" _He cried as Leeman lifted his vest. Leeman laughed as he pulled the money pouch off Boss Hogg.

"_Jackpot!"_

Boss pulled Rosco by the tie. _"Rosco, if we ever get out of this thing alive, I'll kill you."_

Luke would have laughed at Boss and Rosco's antics but they weren't out of this yet and Bo's life was still hanging in the balance. "Now, Daisy, you go grab everyone a blanket and then y'all can head on over to the barn with Hammer." Leeman said.

"Come on, Bo. We need to get up." Luke got out from behind Bo.

"You can leave him here." Leeman said coldly, "as insurance." Luke froze and looked at Leeman with such animosity that Leeman almost regretted what he said. He has faced many dangerous people in his lifetime but this man was deadly, however that didn't mean he was going to back down. "He's staying here." Leeman said again, slowly.

"You either kill us all now, or else you let him come with us." Luke gave him the ultimatum.

"You think I wouldn't do it."

"Oh, I know you'd do it. I'm just telling how it's gonna be. Bo comes with us or else none of us go." Luke said calmly. He knew he was speaking for his whole family. Anyway, the plan wouldn't work if Bo was left here as a hostage.

"When he says none of us, he means just his family. I ain't his family." Boss wanted to make it clear that he wasn't planning on dying with the rest of them, but Luke and Leeman were too busy staring each other down to even notice him. Leeman broke contact first and looked at the rest of the Dukes. He could tell they weren't going to budge.

"Fine, take him with you." Leeman conceded. It wasn't as if they could escape with that boy injured as he is. Luke knelt back down next to his cousin.

"Come on, Bo. We're going out to the barn." Bo heard the exchange between his cousin and the convict. He was worried that Luke was going to get himself killed over him. Luke put his arm under Bo's shoulder and pulled him up. "Uncle Jesse, can you grab my jacket from the room. It's gonna get cold."

Jesse looked over at Leeman. "Don't try anything stupid." Jesse nodded and grabbed the denim jacket from the boys room. Luke slid it over Bo's left arm and let it hang off his right shoulder. He led Bo through the kitchen.

"Grab a bottle of water, Uncle Jesse." Luke said, he didn't care if Leeman allowed them or not. He was going to get what he needed to ensure Bo survived the night. Bo could barely keep his legs under him. "We're almost there, Bo." Luke grunted. Jesse grabbed the water and quick put his arm around Bo's waist to help the rest of the way. Bo was trembling with pain and exhaustion by the time they got to the barn. Luke and Jesse lowered Bo to the ground, leaning his back against a barrel. Luke pulled out his bandana from his pocket and wiped at the sweat running down Bo's face and neck. "You're freezing." Luke said as he placed the back of his hand against Bo's cheek. He wrapped his blanket around them both and pulled Bo close. Jesse knelt down in front of his nephews and spread Bo's blanket over his legs and torso, before getting up and standing next to his niece.

"_Keep your eyes and your mouth shut." _Hammer ordered.

"_We made it to the barn. Now if we can just get to them bows and arrows." _Luke whispered to Bo, even though he was sure Bo didn't even hear him.

"_I said keep your mouths shut." _Hammer growled, pointing the gun at Daisy, "_Come over and lay it right down here, sugar, where I can keep an eye on you." _Daisy shuffled closer to her uncle.

"_Better do what the man says." _Jesse urged her forward.

"_Yeah, we'll keep and eye on you, too, Daisy." _Luke reassured her. Daisy moved to sit next to Bo. She moved close to Bo and laid down against his side, trying to not aggravate his wound. Luke knew she was trying to keep her cousin warm as well.

"_Come on! All of ya!" _Hammer ordered Rosco and Boss Hogg.

"_Hey, ah, wait a minute. I've been trying to tell you, I am Commissioner around here. County Commissioner, that is, and I for one, deserve a little more respect..."_

"_Down, fatso!"_

"_Yes, Sir." _Boss Hogg dropped to the ground like a fly.

"_Keep your eyes and your mouth shut!" _Hammer said again. He couldn't believe these two. He had a gun on them and they wouldn't shut up!

"_When he said 'fatso', he meant you." _Rosco said pointed out to Boss.

"_Oh just shut up and give me some of your blanket, will ya, because this ain't gonna be enough to keep me warm. And get that mangy fleabag away from me, will ya?" _Boss complained of Flash.

"_Knock it off, you two!"_

Rosco looked over at Bo, who was looking too pale. "You go over there and keep Bo warm, Flash." Rosco whispered to his dog. Flash got up and walked over to Bo, making herself comfortable on Bo's legs. Bo wasn't aware enough to notice but Luke did. He had heard the quiet order from Rosco and smiled as the dog didn't hesitate to obey, which was quite a shock in itself. Then again, Flash always did seem to like the Dukes. Luke looked over at Rosco who knew he was caught and quickly duck down behind Boss Hogg. Luke chuckled silently and closed his eyes. He always knew Rosco didn't really hate them.

Bo had stopped trembling and was resting comfortably between his cousins. Everyone was asleep except for Luke. He needed to stay awake to ensure that Bo's condition didn't get worse. Luke wanted to kick himself for telling Bo to make a run for it, but he knew Bo would get annoyed with him for blaming himself. It wasn't something that he could've predicted and it was something Bo would've tried even if Luke didn't nudge him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Bo hissed, waking up when Daisy moved against his side. "You okay?" Luke whispered so as to not wake Hammer up.

"Yeah," Bo grunted. "Hurts."

"I don't doubt that." Luke said. He picked up the bottle of water Jesse had brought with him from the house. Reaching across Bo to his other hand, he opened the bottle and held it to Bo's lip. "You need to drink." He waited until Bo got a couple of healthy mouthsful before taking it away.

Bo frowned when he tried to move his legs and found something heaving weighing it down. Bo squinted in the darkness at his legs. "Luke, is that Flash sitting on me?"

Luke chuckled, "Yeah, Rosco ordered her over here to keep you warm."

Bo smiled. Rosco always did pull through when it counted. "You have a plan?" His shoulder was still killing him but the pain was manageable now.

"We're in the barn, which means we can get to our bows and arrows and Jesse's shotgun." Luke whispered so that only Bo could hear. "By morning we'll get them back behind bars."

Bo looked over at the sleeping Hammer. "Why ain't y'all running?"

"You're in no condition to run and I ain't going anywhere without you." Luke answered, even though he knew Bo already had the answer.

"You can come back for me." Bo rested his head against Luke's shoulder. He knew why Luke wouldn't run, why his family wouldn't run, but he really did wish that they would. These two guys won't hesitate to kill them if they have to.

"If we leave you here, they'll kill you, no doubt about that and I, for one, will never risk it." Luke's tone of voice told Bo that he was no longer discussing this matter. Bo sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to convince Luke. He didn't even know why he bothered. "Go back to sleep, Bo. You're going to need your strength in the morning when we all take down those two jackasses." Bo gave a short chuckle at Luke's frustration. It was rare that they ever got into these situations for so long. Usually Luke would have them out after a couple of hours.

"You gonna sleep?" Bo asked, again already knowing the answer.

"Someone has to keep an eye on that guy." Luke answered, "Now, will you stop talking and sleep?"

"Keep my eyes closed and my mouth shut?"

Luke smiled, "Something like that." He waited until he could feel Bo's head get heavier on his shoulder before he relaxed a bit. He didn't plan on sleeping but after a couple of hours of listening to Bo's heavy breathing he finally succumbed to his exhaustion.

It was nearing morning when Luke was feeling uncomfortably hot. He was going to push off the blanket when he realised the heat was coming from Bo. Putting a hand on Bo's head, he confirmed what he already knew. Infection was setting in. There was no point in checking the wound now. They needed to get these guys soon before Bo got any worse. Luke grimaced as he pulled his arm out from behind Bo.

"How is he?" Luke almost jumped at Jesse's voice.

"He's got a fever." Luke rubbed his arm to bring back the circulation before turning to face Bo. "Bo, wake up." Luke tapped his face. "Bo, I need you to wake up." Luke glanced over at Hammer to make sure he wasn't awake. "Bo!" Luke whispered forcefully. Bo jerked awake. "Sssh." Luke put a hand over Bo's mouth to stop any noise from coming out. "It's morning and you have a fever. We're gonna make a move soon. No matter what happens, stay here and don't move." Bo's eyes were feverish and clouded. Luke couldn't even tell if Bo understood him or not. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Bo nodded while Luke slowly took his hand away and turned back to look as if he hadn't moved. "Close your eyes." Luke put his arm back around Bo and stretched as if he had just woken up.

"_Say, is it alright if we open our eyes yet?" _Luke feigned sluggishness.

"_Okay. No moving around.." _Hammer allowed.

"_Man, am I hungry!"_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean." _Jesse agreed, rubbing his stomach.

"_How about the rest of y'all?"_

"_I'm starved." _Daisy seconded.

"_Sure could us a good old hot country breakfast." _Luke said, trying to tempt Hammer.

"_Hey, what about with my homemade sizzling, juicy sausages."_ Daisy was one woman who knew that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach.

"_And them biscuits?" _Luke added.

"_Yeah."_

"_And we got fresh milk and eggs." _Jesse joined in. _"Shoot, it won't take us a minute to gather them together."_

"_How about it , Hammer? I bet after all that prison food you could enjoy a good home-cooked meal."_ Luke could tell they had Hammer in the bag.

"_Okay," _Hammer really did like the sound of a home-cooked breakfast. _"Okay. But Uncle, you and Sugar go. You two stay here, where I can watch ya. Don't try anything funny, 'cause I'll start shooting."_

"_We won't try nothing." _Luke said, as if it was possible for Bo to try anything.

"_Say, Mister. Now that I've had a chance to sleep on it, I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse." _Boss said as he walked over to Hammer, who just laughed at this man who just wouldn't give up. _"You let me go and I'm gonna give you a dozen cases of shine, the best in the world."_

"_And I'll give you one of Flash's puppies." _Like Cooter once said about Rosco, his elevator don't quite get to the top Hammer is probably thinking right now.

"_Are you kidding me, mister?"_

"_Alright, make it two dozen cases of shine." _Boss bargained, even though it wasn't doing any good.

"_I'll give you the whole litter and 10 pounds of dog bones." _Only Rosco would think that was worth something to this man.

"_Forget it, pal." _Hammer was finding this humorous at first, but now it was starting to get annoying.

"_I'll give you the whole still!"_ Boss was getting desperate now.

"_I'll let you pick Flash's husband" _Rosco put in, _"Hope you don't mind, do you-"_

"_Shut your yaps!" _They've finally made Hammer snap.

"_Alright, alright!" _Boss finally got the message when the gun was pointed in their direction.

Jesse interrupted them, coming back with a bucket of milk. _"Hey, look what Barney, here, did for us."_

"_Hey, how'd you do?" _Luke got up to look in the bucket.

"_Here's a great big surprise. Isn't that nice?" _Jesse exclaimed as he threw the milk into Hammer's face. Without even clearing his eyes Hammer shot his gun, causing some kind of girdle to fall over Boss's head, making him to think he had been shot. Why he would think that? Because he's Boss Hogg and when it comes down to it, his elevator don't quite get to the top floor either. While he was thinking he was dying, Luke was trying to take Hammer down. He threw a strong right hook, knocking him straight out of the barn and running towards the house, calling for help to his partner.

Luke and Jesse created a barrier with crates and hay stacks. While Rosco and Boss were dancing around like the clowns that they were._ "Daisy, get me the gun!" _Jesse asked of his niece.

"_Okay." _ She handed the shotgun to her uncle. "Now, you go sit with Bo and take care of him while we take care of these good for nothing crooks!" Daisy nodded and sat down next to her cousin. Bo opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. He lifted his good arm and placed in on her cheek, smiling. Daisy place her hand on top of his, holding it there. "Luke's going to get us out of this." Daisy told him. Bo blinked his eyes in acknowledgement. Gunfire was sounding all around the barn but it had no effect on Bo as his eyes drifted close, falling sideways into Daisy's arms. Daisy hugged him to her, keeping him close. "It's going to be okay, Bo. Just hang in there. Luke and Uncle Jesse's got them crooks on the run."

"_Okay, you Dukes! Come out of there with your hands up or we come in firing!" _Leeman demanded of them.

"_That's far enough!" _Jesse called back, _"I'm warning ya."_

"_He's got a gun!" _Leeman knew they had a real fight on their hands now. He and Hammer started shooting at the Dukes.

"_You dang Dukes are trying to kill us!" _Boss Hogg complained which was just ignored by the Dukes.

"_I'm gonnna fire a couple of shots over their heads." _It had the desired results because Leeman and Hammer ran for cover. Jesse reloaded his shotgun, making the convicts think they had the chance to get them, but Luke started firing arrows at them, causing them to duck for cover again. _"We're just suppose to be scaring them. Those were pretty close." _Jesse reprimanded.

"_We gotta keep them pinned down, Uncle Jesse."_ Luke reasoned, the truth was he did want to hurt these men for what they did to Bo, but he knew it wasn't the Duke way and he would never do anything to tarnish the Duke name, no matter how angry he got. They continued trading shots.

* * *

><p>Back in town, Cooter finally got the note Daisy had slipped him. He barged in on Cletus who was leaning back on his chair talking as if he was the boss in town and falling at the sudden shock of the the interruption. <em>"Cletus, Cletus. Look here on this napkin. Daisy must have put it on there, when I was out at the Duke place. I think they're in trouble." <em>He blurted all this out as Cletus was trying to get back on his feet.

"_Say what?" _He said when he finally did.

"_Never mind. I'll tell you on the way, all right? Come on." _Cooter sometimes wondered why he even bothered coming to the Sheriff's department for help, as he pulled Cletus out the door.

* * *

><p>Back at the farm Boss Hogg was trying to milk the goat, while the Dukes and the convicts were still trading bullets and arrows. It was a fairly even match until the convicts got out a couple of cans of tear gas the prison guard had left behind. A couple of shots were fired causing the Dukes to take cover when a can came flying into the barn and landing at the feet of Daisy and Bo. Without even thinking, Daisy pushed Bo up and grabbed the can, throwing it straight back to where it came from.<p>

"_Alright! Nice pitchin', Daisy." _Luke and Jesse cheered as the convicts danced around the can that was sparking and smoking.

"They're getting away!" Luke called as he watched the convicts shoot out the tyres on the cars and drove away in the Sheriff's car. Luke ran over to Bo, who had the keys to the General Lee. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled them out and gave Bo one last look before running out of the barn. Luke wasted no time in getting the spare tyre from the trunk of the General Lee. "Uncle Jesse, call the ambulance!" Luke said forgetting that the crooks had taken out all forms of communication.

"We can't call, we have to get him to the hospital ourselves. The CBs and phone are out." Jesse said. "J.D help me change the tyre on my pick-up."

"I'm going after them." Luke announced. He wanted to stay with Bo, but he couldn't let the crooks get away and do to another family what they did to them.

"Not alone ya ain't!" Jesse yelled. "Rosco, you're the Sheriff here, you gonna let Luke do your job?"

Rosco stood up straight, "That's right, I'm Sheriff Rossscooo P. Coltrane." Rosco put Flash down, who ran back into the barn to Bo and Daisy. He walked up to Jesse. "I'm going to have to commandeer your shot gun." Jesse handed the gun to Rosco, quite impressed that the good policeman Rosco use to be was still there.

* * *

><p>On the road, the convicts were racing through the dirt road. They were not having a good day, because coming towards them were Cletus and Cooter and coming at them from the right was the prison guard. They sped right pass Cooter and Cletus and the prison guard.<p>

"_Hey, it's Rosco!" _Cletus grinned.

"_No, turn around, Cletus. It's them two convicts." _Cooter told him.

"_Two? Two people in that car?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I thought Flash looked a little overdressed. Hang on!" _Cooter rolled his eyes as Cletus swung the car around. Where in the world does Boss Hogg find his deputies? The prison guard followed suit.

* * *

><p>Luke finished changing the tyre and climbed into the General.<em> "Daisy! Go get the bows and them dynamite arrows." <em>He called out to Daisy who was standing at the door of the barn, wanting to know what was going on but not wanting to leave Bo's side.

"_Go, go, go, go. You gotta get after them." _Boss ushered Rosco, _"Get after them. Come on, come on. Faster, faster."_

Daisy came running back with the bows and arrows. Luke grabbed them and threw them in the back. "Get in, Rosco!" This was going to be strange, driving with Rosco sitting next to him.

"_Listen, don't forget to bring back my money belt." _Boss reminded them as they sped off.

"_We're never gonna catch them unless we go cross-country." _Luke said to himself.

"_We got no choice, then!" _Rosco agreed, not that Luke cared whether Rosco agreed or not. This was the General Lee and in the General Lee, Luke's in control! Luke turned off the main road. Driving through the trees, Rosco looked like he was going to throw up.

"Hang on, Rosco!" Rosco's eyes were as round as saucers when Luke jumped the General Lee. "Yeeeeeeehaaw!" Luke laughed at they landed. He would always love that feeling. He looked over at Rosco who had a mixture of excitement and horror on his face. He had never flew in the General Lee before. He's seen it enough times but he ain't never tried it. No wonder why the Duke boys loved this car so much. Luke gave him a slap on the shoulder, knowing he had the same feeling when he and Bo made their first jump. His smiled disappeared when he thought about Bo, but quickly shook the thought away. He'll worry about Bo after they catch the crooks. Jesse will take care of Bo.

* * *

><p>At the farm, Jesse finally got the new tyre on the pick-up. He ran into the barn, where Daisy and Bo was. Daisy looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "He won't wake up, Uncle Jesse. I've been calling him but he just won't wake up and he's bleeding through the bandages. There's something really wrong, Uncle Jesse." Jesse took a deep breath and knelt down beside his nephew. Daisy was right, Bo's colour looked like the ocean froze over. He felt for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he found one.<p>

"Come on, Bo. Time to get you some help." Jesse pulled Bo's arm over his shoulder and tried to pull him up, but Bo's dead weight was too much for him and Daisy. "Bo, we need you to wake up. We can't do this without you." Jesse's emotions was getting the better of him. "Please, Bo." Jesse whispered. He was close to breaking down when a pair of feet with white boots appeared where Daisy had been.

"Ya ain't givin' up, are ya, Jesse?" Boss Hogg knelt down and put one arm behind Bo and the other arm under Bo's knees. "Well, are ya just gonna stare at me or are ya gonna help?" Jesse came out of his shock and mirrored Boss's action. Between the two to them, they easily lift Bo and carried him towards the pick-up. Daisy ran ahead and opened the door. Together, Jesse and Boss got Bo into the truck. Daisy got in after him, while Jesse jumped into the driver's seat. "Thank you, J.D."

Boss waved them off. "Yeah, yeah, just get goin'." He didn't like helping the Dukes but he didn't like seeing them hurt either. If he could help save their lives he would do. Flash walked up to him and sat next to his feet. Boss looked down, "oh, go away you fleabag." He took a step to the right, but Flash followed him. Boss frowned and shuffled again, but Flash followed again. "Oh, what do you want, fleabag?" Flash, almost looked as if she was smiling at him with her tongue hanging out. "What? Don't look at me like that. I know you tried to help Bo Duke last night as well!" Boss said smuggly, before he realised he was talkingto a dog.

* * *

><p>As the three patrol cars sped along the roads of Hazzard, Luke, expertly sped the General through rougher terrain. He caught up with the crooks in no time. Hammer turned around and was annoyed to see the General Lee behind them. They were starting to regret choosing the Duke farm to lay low at. These people just don't give up.<p>

"_Well, looky who we caught up with." _Luke grinned.

"Ooooh, we got them now. Hot pursuit. I love it, I love it." Rosco was enjoying this more than he thought he would.

In the other car, Leeman was getting as frustrated as Hammer. _"How'd they fix the tire that fast?" _Hammer asked.

"_I don't know." _Leeman wasn't going to get caught by an idiot Sheriff and a plowboy. _"I expect we better start putting some holes in them." _He leaned out the window and shot at the General Lee.

"Pass me the bow and arrows, Rosco." Luke asked as he tried to avoid the bullets.

Rosco reached in the back and handed the bow and arrows to Luke. "What ya gonna do?"

"Watch and you may learn somethin', Rosco." Luke said. "Take the wheel." Rosco grabbed it as Luke started climbing out his window. _"Let's see how they like dynamite."_ Luke sat on the door of the General Lee and notched an arrow. The first arrow went too far. _"Dang it! Missed." _He complained as a bullet got too close to him.

"_Yeah, well, they didn't." _Rosco pointed out as he tried to keep the General between the ditches.

"_I guess not. Holy smoke."_ Luke notched another arrow as more shots narrowly misses the General.

"_Better hit them this time, Luke." _Rosco prayed that he did. He wasn't sure how much longer he could drive like this.

"_You got that right." _Luke let the arrow fly and it was true. _"Yeah!"_

"_Alright!" _Rosco cheered, handing the wheel back to Luke as he climbed back in.

"Good job, Rosco."

"Oooh, yes, well, you too. Kiew, kiew!" Luke laughed at how please Rosco looked at the compliment. They stopped the car at where the convicts had lost control and drove into a ditch. They climbed out.

"_Come on, get out of there! Get them up." _Luke notched another arrow and covered Rosco as he pulled the convicts out of the car.

"Put both your hands on the car." Rosco ordered.

"_Watch yourself, now." _Luke cautioned. _"Back pocket." _He told Rosco when he saw Boss's money belt. Rosco pulled out the money belt as well as Jesse's mortgage money. Luke turned around when Cooter, Cletus and the prison guard arrived. _"Hey, come on down. Give us a hand."_

"Cletus! Cuff 'em and stuff'em!" Rosco ordered of his deputy. Luke lowered the bow when he could see that the Sheriff's department had the situation under control.

"Sorry, Luke. I didn't see that note until this morning." Cooter apologised. Luke shook his head.

"It's okay. Come on. I need to get to tri-county. Bo's is a bad way." Luke climbed back up the slope and into the General Lee, with Cooter getting in right beside him. Rosco called out to him, waving the mortgage money at them, but Luke had already driven off. Rosco looked at the mortgage money and thought about it. He shrugged and shoved the mortgage money into the money belt. "Kiew, kiew."

"What wrong with Bo?" Cooter asked, when he remember Bo's pale complexion from yesterday. "He ain't just run down, is he?"

"No, he was shot." Cooter looked at Luke in shock.

"And he's been like that since yesterday!" Cooter panicked. "How bad is it?"

"I don't know." Luke's knuckles were turning white from the grip he had on the wheel. "It's a shoulder wound. I tried to treat it the best I could, but there was only so much I could do."

Cooter calmed himself down when he noticed Luke was no longer handling the situation. "Luke, calm down. Bo's gonna be fine. He's a Duke. No way a bullet in the shoulder is going to take him down."

"We couldn't call the ambulance 'cause those crooks took out all the and the phone line." Luke continued as if he hadn't heard a word Cooter was saying. Cooter was starting to think Luke was in no condition to drive but he couldn't say anything now.

"Luke!" Cooter called to get Luke's attention, when he finally looked at Cooter, Cooter continued, "Don't count him out yet. He's a fighter. You know that better than anyone else." Luke turned his eyes back to the road and nodded. Cooter was right, Bo was as strong as any of them. He's gonna get through this.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Jesse and Daisy were sitting next Bo, who was still unconscious in the hospital bed. The doctor had told them that they had given Bo a transfusion and put in an IV to fight the infection. They were told that Bo was very lucky. The bullet had missed anything vital as well as missed any bone which meant no surgery was required. They had flushed out the infection and Bo only needed to stay in hospital for a night. They were warned, however, that even though Bo was very lucky, it was going to take over a month for Bo's muscles to mend, especially because it took so long for them to get Bo help.<p>

"I was so scared for a while there, Uncle Jesse." Daisy was still shaking from when she was in the barn with Bo. He was so still and pale that Daisy actually thought he was gone.

"I know," Jesse pulled her down into his lap and hugged her. "I know." Jesse was just as scared when he saw Bo. If it wasn't for J.D, he wouldn't even be able to get Bo here, but he wasn't going to think of that now, because Bo had pulled through.

Luke and Cooter burst through the door causing Jesse and Daisy to jump from there seat, but they weren't they only ones to jump. Bo was shocked back to consciousness. The first thing he was aware of was the pain in his shoulder. It was a dull throb now, which was better than the burning sensation he had been having. He groaned at the commotion causing everyone to turn their heads in his direction. "What's going on?" Bo croaked as he brought his hand up to his eyes to rub the fog from it.

Luke laughed in relief at hearing Bo's voice. "What's going on? You almost slept through all the exciting parts, that's what's going on."

"That's right, Buddy roe. I have to say, you Dukes are trouble magnets. Those convicts had so many houses to choose from to lay down low and they choose the Duke farm." Cooter leaned on the tray table at the foot of the bed.

Daisy shook her head at the two boys. She leaned over and gave Bo a kiss on the cheeks. "You ever scare me like that again, Bo Duke and I'm ain't never talkin' to you, ever!"

Bo smiled sleepily, "Sorry." The anaesthetics hadn't quite worn off yet. He looked past Daisy to his uncle. "Did we get the farm back?"

Luke smacked his forehead. Bo giggled at him before realising Luke was looking extremely guilty. "I completely forgot about he mortgage money. Rosco's must have it. Aw, I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse. We ain't never getting the farm back now."

"What?" Bo pushed himself up only to fall back again as pain tore through his shoulder. He grit his teeth to stop from yelling out, hugging his left arm to his chest. He could feel a hand on his good shoulder as well as another one on his leg.

"Take it easy, Bo." Jesse soothed, "We'll worry about the farm once you're home."

Bo looked at his uncle with sad eyes. "What home? Boss ain't gonna give us back the farm." Bo said through the pain.

"Don't worry, Bo. I'll think of a way to get the farm back." Luke hoped that he really could come up with something. "For now, don't think about it. Hopefully, come tomorrow, you'll be home at the farm."

"Luke's right, Bo. All we care about is you getting better. The farm wouldn't be the same if you're not there anyway." Dasiy said. "Plus, you never know what will happen. We saved Boss Hogg's life and got his money back. Did we, Luke?" She realised she didn't actually know what had happened after Luke took off after the crooks.

"Yeah," Luke piped up, "We got 'em. Me and Rosco caught up with 'em. I even let him drive the General for about ten minutes." Everyone looked at Luke as if he had grown another head. Luke laughed, "You should've seen the look on Rosco's face when I jumped the General Lee. I think he liked it." Bo was smiling now. He couldn't picture Rosco in the General like that. "Yeah, so we got 'em and got Boss's money back so he does owe us one. Maybe he'll repay us by not foreclosing on the farm."

Bo frowned, "I doubt that, but there's no crime in wishful thinking, I guess." Luke smiled as Bo's eyes started drifting shut.

"I'm gonna stay here the night." Luke said, unnecessarily because Luke always stayed by Bo's side whenever he was sick or hurt. "You guys wanna go see what's happenin' with the farm?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, I'll go back with ya and see if there's anything I can do." Cooter volunteered.

"Thanks, Cooter." Daisy said.

"By the way, Daisy." Cooter started as Daisy linked her arm in his. "Next time you slip me a note, don't kiss me." Daisy giggled. Jesse turned back to his boys before leaving.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning with breakfast and a change of clothes for the both of you." Jesse left the boys alone.

Luke sat down in the chair Jesse vacated and watched over his cousin. He could finally relax now that he knew Bo was going to fully recover from this ordeal. Luke put his hand on Bo's, relieved that his fever was gone and his colour was coming back. The past twenty-four hours was bad but when Bo got shot. That was when the nightmare started. If Luke hadn't had the situation to keep his mind off his bleeding cousin, he wasn't sure he could've pulled through. The amount of blood coming out of Bo, made Luke wonder if there was any more left in his body to keep him alive. "Would you quit ya worryin'?" Luke's head shot up at Bo's voice.

"I thought you were asleep." Luke got up and sat on the edge of Bo's bed.

"All that thinking you got going on, woke me." Bo joked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Shoulder's throbbing and I'm tired." Bo answered, "But I'm fine, so quit worryin'."

"Stop getting yourself injured and maybe I can stop worrying about you." Luke quipped.

Bo chuckled, "This is Hazzard, Luke. There has to be a reason why they named it Hazzard. Not to mention, I'm a Duke. Trouble comes with that name and you know it."

Luke had to agree with that, "Yeah, you're right. Now, go back to sleep."

Bo frowned, he was about to protest when a yawn came out. "Fine, but you should rest too." Luke nodded and waited for Bo to fall back asleep. Bo always seemed to have a sixth sense about Luke's worrying and Luke always had a sixth sense when Bo was in trouble.

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

Jesse came to to pick the boys up. The doctor had checked in on Bo and determined that he was allowed to leave provided he takes it easy and takes his medication. Luke picked up the antibiotics to fight infection and pain medication from the counter as Jesse wheeled Bo out of the hospital. "So, are we going home to the farm?" Bo had been holding off on this question for the entire morning but now that they were on the way home, he needed to know where he was going.

"You'll know when we get there." Jesse helped Bo up, keeping his expression unreadable. Bo frowned. He couldn't tell at all.

"Luke! Do you know what's happening with the farm?" Bo worried.

"I know as much as you do." Luke replied, "Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse frowned at him, "Don't you know?"

"Why would I know?" Luke asked confused, "I was here with Bo all night." He helped Bo into the truck. Bo was trying to figure out if his uncle and cousin were trying to pull play a trick on him.

"Cut it out, you two. This ain't funny. It's the farm we're talkin' about here." Bo was getting annoyed now. Losing the farm was no joke.

"Bo," Jesse put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go home." He said simply and started the car. Bo could only hope that home meant the farm. Luke and Jesse were confused. Jesse thought Luke knew about the farm while Luke wondered why he should know and they both knew Bo was not happy with them.

"I don't know what's going on, Bo. I'm as much in the dark as you are, I promise!" Luke wasn't sure if he was being reassuring or not and judging by Bo's face, he was thinking the same thing. Jesse was even more confused now, because Luke never made a promises lightly, which meant he really didn't know what was going on. Guess, he would have to wait until they got home.

Bo's frustration faded as the farm came into view. "We didn't lose the farm!" Bo was so happy and relieved. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"I wanted you to be surprised." Jesse smiled as he pulled up to the front of the house, "Surprise!" Bo threw his good arm around his uncle. Luke was just as relieved. He thought his carelessness yesterday had lost them the farm for good.

"How'd it happen, Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked, assisting Bo out of the pick-up.

"Actually, I thought you're the one who did it, but now, I don't know." Jesse said, still confused about how the farm was still theirs. "Let's go inside. Daisy's waiting for us."

They got inside the house and Luke sat Bo down on the couch. Sitting down next to him, they waited for their Uncle Jesse to tell them what had happened. Daisy sat on the arm of Jesse's chair after giving Bo and Luke a hug. "So what's the story, Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked, unconsciously rubbing his right arm. Luke watched him carefully to gage if he was trying to hide the pain. It look like it for now, so he didn't say anything.

"Well, when me and Daisy got home yesterday, we expected J.D to be here, but there was noone around. So I called him after I fixed the CBs." Jesse started, "Boy, he was mad as a grizzly. He went off about us tricking him and making him take the mortgage money by putting it in his money belt. He said he accepted it which meant he couldn't foreclose on the farm." Jesse finished, still confused.

"That was good thinking, Luke." Daisy beamed.

Luke shook his head, "I'm telling ya. It ain't me. I was so bent on getting to the hospital, I forgot about it, completely."

"Then who could have done it?" Daisy was just as curious as the rest of them.

Luke started shaking his finger when it came to him. "I didn't touch that money belt, but Rosco did. He must have done it!"

Bo thought Luke had lost his mind. "Luke, Rosco and Boss are in cahoots. Why would he help us?"

"Yeah, but yesterday, he was a different person. Yeah, he was still acting like an idiot, but when it came down to the stuff that mattered, he pulled through for us. Remember," Luke turned to Bo, "I told you Rosco ordered Flash to keep you warm."

Bo gave an embarrassed smile, "Most of yesterday was a blur of pain."

"Oh yeah, of course." Luke should've known Bo wouldn't remember much of anything. He was barely coherent after he got shot. "Anyway, he did and he just let me handle the situation when we were chasing the convicts. I'll bet the farm that he's the one behind it."

"I knew his compass still pointed due north once in a while." Jesse said with pride. Boss Hogg may have tried to smother the old Rosco, but he was still in there.

"Looks like yesterday was a day for miracles. You should've seen Boss Hogg after you went after those two men, Luke." Daisy was also proud of those two. "Me and Uncle Jesse were a mess and we couldn't get Bo into the truck, but Boss came right on over and didn't let us break down. He help Uncle Jesse get Bo into that truck."

Bo leaned back against the couch. "Whooo, looks like I have a lot to thank them for." Bo never thought he would ever be thanking Boss and Rosco for anything.

"Nah, the best thanks is to not say anything. They'll never admit it anyway." Luke said, which was true. Rosco will never admit to anyone that he put the mortgage money in the pouch and Boss Hogg would just wave it off. Yep, it was better if they just left it and find a time to return the favour, subtlely.

"Oh, well, maybe we won't send Rosco into the pond the next time he chases us." Bo and Luke looked at each other, thinking hard about that idea.

"Nah!" They said together, laughing. They continued telling Bo about what he had missed yesterday when Luke finally could no longer ignore Bo's obvious discomfort. "Your shoulder bothering you?" Luke asked, not wanting to let Bo go too long in pain.

Bo grimaced, "Nothing I can't handle at the moment."

Luke took out his pocket watch. "You can't take your medication for another hour. You think you can last til then?"

Bo nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. It ain't too bad." He frowned at Luke, "Quit ya worryin'!" Luke chuckled and shook his head. He didn't know why Bo kept saying that when he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Why don't you have a nap, Bo?" Daisy said, "We'll wake you when lunch is ready. That way, you can take your pain medication with some food."

Bo smiled at her. She always was good at taking care of them. All Duke women were. Aunt Lavinia must have rubbed off on her. Jesse helped Bo to lay down the couch while Luke went into their room to grab a blanket and pillow. Once Bo was comfortable and sleeping the rest of the family got to doing their chores. Everything was returning back to normal and the Dukes still had their farm. All was good in Hazzard, that is, until the trouble magnet, Cooter mentioned, starts attracting the crooks again.

The End.


End file.
